Chocolate Style Love
by VorleakAngel
Summary: A one shot of Miku and Len. Rate M for serious Love scene. A gift for the upcoming Halloween. Warning: It's a rated M fanfics to be careful please.


A One shot of Miku and Len for the upcoming Halloween. The story line is from Kaito's song sweet beast. I hope you'll enjoy this story it's my very first M rated story. Please think over again before started reading it. I don't want you to have any regret after reading this.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Vocaloid, but I love it.

* * *

><p>Fleshing red and shaking Miku claims herself and slowly walks one step at a time up to the room of the young master Len. Tonight is Halloween, but Rin told her strictly to watch over her little bro like he's some 3 years old kid. She's wearing a sexy-black cat costume that tightly stick to her beautifully curled body. Her tequila-liked hair are gently moves with her body moves. Her lovely face wore an anxious expression. She's biting her lips hard like she's walking straight to hell. She's been avoiding Len for almost 2 years ever since she's found out that she loves him. Rin wants her to give him a box of chocolate and watch over him. Oh!God! she wants to kill Rin. It's about half past 10 now. The reason why she has to watch over Len was that she lost in a game between her and Rin, And more over Rin's not gonna come home until tomorrow's evening. And the thing is her parent and the Kagamine's parents are went off to the honey moon to somewhere in Europe and won't come back until next month. She's reached her destination that is in front of a wooden door with a sign say 'Len Kagamine'. She breaths heavenly and gather the courage to knock on the door.<br>"Miku, right? I've been excepting you."  
>She puts her shaking hand on the doorknob and said.<br>"I'm coming in."  
>She push the door and slowly goes inside. The wide side room are decorated with the color of white, black, red and silver. Her eyes slowly send on the tall figure of Len. His body is half naked. His bare chest are fully shown before Miku's eyes. Her face fleshes even redder as she turns away.<br>"I-I brought the chocolate."  
>She lift up the package of chocolate.<br>"Please put it on that plate for me."  
>Len said and smirks. Miku walks toward the coach and sits. She takes the chocolate, unpack it, and place it on the plate. Len watches her action carefully like he's watching a pretty interesting ballet show. He sat down beside her and lightly stroke her hair. The smooth and soft feeling of her hair gives him a pleasure feeling almost like he's touching an exclusive kind of high quality fabric.<br>"U-um, please don't do that."  
>She pleaded slightly. But he doesn't care, after all he's Kagamine Len that is the second son of the most richest man in Japan. So why should he back off from a girl he likes.<br>"My, my, Are you scared?"  
>He said with a pleased smile while sniffing a lock of Miku hair. She smell like a wild rose.<br>"Here your chocolate."  
>She lift the dish at a level of her face and pouts lightly.<br>"I won't be eating if you won't feed me."  
>He blunt out his requested selfishly and smirks again. His deep blue eyes gaze at her deeply as to tell her something personally.<br>"F-fine, but just one okay."  
>She picks up one chocolate and hand it near Len's mouth. He open his mouth and receive it. He bits her finger hardly on purpose. Her hands shake make the plate on chocolate falls on her chest.<br>"My,my, Are you telling me to eat you?"  
>"No way."<br>"Too bad for you, cause I'm starving."  
>He talks no more and place his lips on hers. His kiss is bold and feverish like an addictive drugs yet sweet and lightly like chocolate. His tough is playing with her while his hand stroking on her legs. He let go of her lips and licks the chocolate that falls on her dress. She starts to lose control and mourns loudly. Her face is red like she doesn't know anything anymore. Her mind went blank and her body feels lightly. Without any warning she lift her up bridal-style and take her to his king-size bed. She comes to her sense when place her on the bed and lies above her body.<br>"Let's me go."  
>She pleaded tears falling. He kisses her tear gentle and whispers into her ear.<br>"No, Because I love you."  
>"Let's me go you mon..."<br>He seals his lips over her lips again and stuck in all of her speech. His hand undress her once by once. His other hand start to caress over her sensitive place. She mourns louder and louder each time he touches her body. Embarrassing by it she bites her finger to hold it in. He takes her finger away and says.  
>"Don't hold it in. It just show me that how much you love me."<br>After that he successfully take off her last piece of clothes her naked body fully shown under his body. He gently kiss every corner of her body. He uses his finger to plunge in to her lady's hole earning a loud mourn from her. That he slips his part of body inside her. She mourns and whims at the same time to tell him that he's destroyed her virginity. Her body tenses up. He gentle kiss her again and again. After her body relaxed up a little he begin to trails mark all over her body. He slowly goes deeply and deeply inside her. Finally their bodies has become one. Her tear soaks the pillow. But her face show a pleasure expression.  
>"You taste just like chocolate."<br>He whisper before start to moves inside her. She scream and mourn while tightly hugs him. Then he slowly remove his body from her. But still hugging tightly like she would disappear from him.  
>"L-Len."<br>"What is it?"  
>"D-do you regret doing that with me?"<br>"What nonsense are you blabbing about? Of course I won't"  
>"W-why?"<br>He turns to face her and gaze straightly in her eyes and sighs.  
>"You're really dense sometime, Miku."<br>"What was that for?"  
>"You should know that I've fallen in love with you since the first time we've met."<br>"N-no way. I see you always hanging out with different girls every time."  
>"That's because you're avoiding me."<br>She's stunt because what he say is true.  
>"No more running away, right."<br>He bumps his forehead with hers.  
>"I can't promise."<br>"Say it or I start it again."  
>"Fine, I promise."<br>"And..."  
>Miku giggles the heartthrob of the Vocalist academy is such a kids something.<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you, too. Miku"<br>They shared one more kiss and then fall a sleep in each other embrace.

* * *

><p>The end of my one shot. Yey! As a thank you gift for you guys. I'm looking for a Beta reader that are interesting in working in fanfics of Ft, Knb, Vocaloid. Please lend me a hand because I want to improve my English. If you interesting in my request please PM me. Please help me*Puppy eyes*<p> 


End file.
